


Al final sé que no podré olvidar tu nombre

by Nimirie



Series: Herederos de Númenor, Herederos de Erebor. [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco años antes de que Bilbo Baggins tenga como invitados no esperados a la compañía de Thorin Oakenshield, en La Comarca hay rumores de ataques de wargos.<br/>Los dúnedain han estado patrullando de cerca, hombres recios y distantes que se aseguran que ningún hobbit salga lastimado.<br/>Por lo mismo, cuando Bilbo capta una mirada intensamente azul, es sorprendido por el hecho de que uno de esos dúnedain es una mujer demasiado joven.<br/>El inicio de esa amistad es lo que lo llevará a tomar la decisión de acompañar a los enanos a recuperar Erebor, cuando encuentra en otra persona los mismos ojos azules.<br/>Esos ojos azules sólo puede despertar amor en él, aunque sea el sentimiento menos apropiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En La Comarca

AMARIEL

Hubo un tiempo en que fue una niña deseando tener una familia, encontrar mágicamente a su padre y poder reunirlo con su madre. Una niña que a veces se dejaba llevar por una melancolía que no parecía suya, que parecía venir de muy lejos, de otros ayeres que no alcanzaba a comprender. 

No le gustaba ser esa niña, indefensa. La sangre de su madre era fuerte en ella, le había dado rasgos hermosos pero la hacían parecer, alguien que necesitara ser protegida. Pero el orgullo de su padre buscaba aflorar, demostrarles a todos que no era alguien delicado, que ella podía ser más fuerte que todos.

Pero finalmente era esa niña pequeña y a veces, asustada. Con sueños espantosos que atormentaban sus noches y con días interminables donde parecía no pasar nada. Para cuando cumplió 15 años estaba harta de todo. De los árboles y su perpetuidad, de los elfos y su frialdad, de su familia y sus verdades a medias. Tal vez esa fuera la razón de su partida, se repetía que tal vez saliendo de aquel lugar, pudiera cambiar las cosas. Porque su madre se negaba a cambiar, cada que su padre era mencionado, el terror invadía su rostro. 

Los dúnedain la recibieron sin muchas preguntas. Después de todo era parte de ellos y con el suficiente entrenamiento podría ser de utilidad. Así que a nadie le sorprendió cuando se convirtió en parte de la patrulla de la Comarca, un lugar suficientemente tranquilo para que alguien sin experiencia no tuviera grandes problemas.

Los hobbits eran curiosos. Así los describía ella. Bastante huraños en cuanto se refería a los extraños pero una vez que llegaban a conocerte, eran amigables y hasta cierto punto, encantadores. Sobre todo los pequeños. Los mayores se ponían algo redondos y ese hábito de fumar no era muy saludable, pero llevaban vidas envidiables. Rodeados de amigos y familiares, preocupados por cosas triviales, eran algo diferente y cálido. 

Las patrullas de dúnedain iban y venían a través de la Comarca pasando casi desapercibidos o tal vez algo ignorados. Los hobbits los veían sin saber bien por qué estaban ahí. Rara vez interactuaban, casi siempre eran los jóvenes hobbits que armados de valor se acercaban a ellos y les preguntaban alguna que otra cosa. Pero aquellos respetables hobbits maduros, jamás interrumpían sus vidas y los tomaban en cuenta. Aquello era normal, parecer sombras en un lugar de perfecta paz y quietud.

Ella era buena con la espada y ligeramente sobresaliente con el arco y la flecha pero aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento. Su patrulla era de tres personas, ella era la más joven y el que estaba al mando era un primo tercero de su madre, así que prácticamente era su tío. El hijo de este era la tercera persona, unos cuantos años más grande que ella, pero con una cuenta interminable de orcos abatidos con el arco y la flecha que era legendaria. Ambos se dedicaban a entrenarla en aquellas tardes de la Comarca donde no sucedía nada y se podía imaginar que la paz era completa y maravillosa. 

Generalmente montaban un campamento en un lugar diferente cada noche. Ella compraba comida cada tercer día en el mercado y por ser una muchacha muy joven era recibida sin mayor preocupación por los hobbits. No le hablaban más que lo mínimo pero ya se había vuelto una cara conocida para ellos. Esta poca interacción era algo que fomentaban los dúnedain de las patrullas, no era su intención entrometerse, solamente proteger.

Esa especie de equilibrio se rompió una tarde de verano, cuando ella llevaba poco más de 6 meses en la Comarca. Caminaba de regreso por una de tantas colinas con agujeros hobbits, aunque esta parecía más larga de lo usual, cuando una serie de pergaminos que reconoció como mapas salieron volando por la ventana de uno de esos agujeros. Se escucharon gritos y luego unos cuantos azotones de puertas y acto seguido una hobbit muy enojada bajó por el camino por donde estaba ella y la miró de reojo sin siquiera hacer el intento de saludar.

Recogió los mapas y regresó unos cuantos metros hasta la puerta del agujero hobbit en cuestión. Toco a la puerta y momentos después apareció el hobbit con el rostro más amable que había visto, realmente agraciado, tanto que le dieron ganas de sonreír. 

-Vuestros mapas. –dijo ella sencillamente entregándole los pergaminos. Como ella no esperaba otra cosa, dio media vuelta para regresar por el camino y dirigirse al campamento con las provisiones. 

-¡Espera! –dijo apresuradamente el hobbit. Ella se detuvo, permitiendo que dijera otra cosa.- Tal vez gustes pasar y tomar el té de la tarde conmigo.  
Aquello era inesperado. Ella se quedó un poco con la duda de qué hacer, hasta el momento no había entrado a un solo agujero hobbit hasta el momento y ahí estaba, aquel pequeño ser con una media sonrisa en el rostro, invitándola a una de sus especiales comidas del día. 

-Claro.-respondió. 

Al entrar al agujero hobbit comprendió la definición de hogar. Era un lugar perfecto, acogedor y especial. Se sentó en un banco en la cocina y miró al hobbit preparar afanosamente el té. Al tener la taza en sus manos, su calor la llenó de alegría, esa sensación de tranquilidad no la había tenido en años. Era lo que solía sentir cuando su madre la abrazaba, antes de que ella entendiera la tristeza y la soledad en la que vivía.

-Me llamo Bilbo Baggins. –dijo de repente, poniéndose todo rojo de la cara, algo que la hizo sonreír de nuevo.- No puedo creer que haya olvidado presentarme correctamente.  
-En ese caso ambos cometimos el mismo error. –dijo ella dedicándole una vez más, una sonrisa.- Yo soy Amariel.

El hobbit permaneció con la mirada fija en ella, tal vez esperaba de dijera de quién era hija o su procedencia, como muchos hijos de los hombres se presentaba. Pero ella era sólo Amariel, lo demás no importaba en este momento. 

-¿De verdad eres una de los dúnedain? –preguntó él y ella se echó a reír.

-¿Acaso crees que sólo cocino para los otros dos? –le dijo ella aun riendo. Bilbo abrió los ojos de par en par y se volvió a poner todo rojo, comenzó a balbucear cosas que parecían disculpas pero Amariel lo tomó de la mano y dijo: El que cocina realmente es mi primo, Haleth. Dice que yo no tengo ninguna cualidad para la cocina.

Bilbo rio de buena gana y retiró la mano que tenía Amariel bajo la suya, aquello era extraño para él, el contacto con alguien más. Para ella era algo normal, algo que necesitaba para recordar que estaba viva.

Pasaron tres horas y la noche había caído cuando Amariel regresó por el camino hasta el campamento. Bilbo la había dejado ir con la promesa de compartir el segundo desayuno al día siguiente. Las historias de lo dúnedain que había compartido con él aún las repetía en su cabeza, recitadas por su hermosa voz. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y porqué su corazón parecía latir más rápido cuando estaba a su lado, era algo inesperado y por lo mismo, quería pasar más tiempo a su lado. Desde que la vio por primera vez en compañía de los hombres había deseado hablar con ella pero no fue hasta que estuvo parada en el umbral de su casa que tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. 

La única razón que se le ocurría a Bilbo era que quería ver esos ojos azules. 

Quería que esos ojos azules lo vieran una y otra vez.


	2. Wargos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La patrulla dúnedain encuentra a una manada de wargos que actúan de manera extraña.  
> La Comarca no es un lugar seguro en estos momentos.

Haleth, su primo, parecía realmente asustado al verla trepar árboles, pero si los hobbits lo hacían no podía ser algo peligroso. Pero él se negaba rotundamente a acompañarla y la esperaba con paciencia hasta que ella se cansaba. Sin embargo ese día Amariel bajó a toda prisa árbol sin decir una palabra, él la miró extrañado hasta tenerla frente a él.

-Wargos, del otro lado del río. –dijo. Haleth tardó unos segundos en seguirla, porque ella ya corría hacía los caballos. Tendrían que ir un poco al sur para cruzar un rudimentario puente, tenían que apresurarse.

La persecución fue cansada, pero los aullidos los guiaban claramente. Esto no era nada del gusto de Haleth, ¿acaso las bestias los estaban llevando lejos con algún propósito? Esperaba que su padre se pusiera alerta cuando notara su tardanza.

De repente los wargos abandonaron el bosque y fueron hacia las colinas, alejándose de los asentamientos hobbits. Haleth alcanzó a preparar el arco y disparar dos veces, alcanzó a uno en una pata, pero siguió corriendo un poco atrasado de la manada.

-Debemos regresar con mi padre. –dijo en tono de orden. Amariel lo siguió sin cuestionarlo. Cabalgaron por entre los caminos de Hobbiton, causando un poco de revuelo, lo cual no era algo normal. Los hobbits les dedicaron miradas asustadas y rápidamente se metían a sus casas y cerraban sus puertas.

Cuando alcanzaron el campamento Haleth informó a su padre sobre la manada y la manera que parecía que los estaban guiando. Amariel bajó del caballo y se dedicó a mirar las colinas repletas de agujeros-hobbits, la luz que iba desapareciendo no le ayudaba a sentirse tranquila. Deseaba poder iluminar los caminos y evaluar la seguridad de la zona.   
Por la mañana, después de pasar una noche sin poder si quiera descansar un momento, Amariel se dirigió a pie Bag End, la casa de Bilbo. Había faltado a la cita diaria para tomar el té de la tarde y estaba segura de que el hobbit no la había salido a buscar de puro milagro. A veces ella sentía que se comportaba como si fuera su padre, por lo menos un hermano mayor, siempre preocupado. La cita diaria para tomar el té había sido tomada trivialmente por sus dos compañeros. Hazad, su tío, lo único que le pedía era precaución, no perder el sentido de la responsabilidad por volverse amiga del hobbit.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Bilbo, un buen número de hobbits se encontraban ahí, hablando al mismo tiempo y haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos. Bilbo volteaba de un lado para otro, tratando de prestar atención a todos, pero parecía abrumado. Cuando la vio se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cerca con una expresión de alivio que era difícil pasar por alto.

-¿Qué está pasando? –le preguntó, los ojos del hobbit clavados en los suyos, tratando de obtener una respuesta. Amariel se percató del silencio de los demás hobbits, sintió de repente una gran responsabilidad, cuidar y proteger a aquellos que no tendrían que ser molestados. 

-Hay wargos en los linderos del bosque. –dijo simplemente y todos lanzaron expresiones de horror y miedo.- Es mejor que todos vayan a sus casas y evitan salir si es que no es una emergencia.

-¿Dónde están los demás dúnedain? –preguntó uno de los hobbits que se veía de más edad.

-Mi patrulla evalúa la seguridad de los caminos. –respondió aunque no estaba del todo segura que estaban haciendo.

-¿Sólo ustedes tres? –preguntó una hobbit muy joven que se encontraba parada junto a Bilbo, la cercanía con el hobbit tensó un poco el rostro de Amariel. 

-Somos los que estamos asignados a Hobbiton pero las demás patrullas acudirán en caso de ser necesario. –respondió. La verdad es que no había más patrullas, tal vez alguna cerca de Bree, pero no era seguro. Resultaba casi un descanso ser asignado a La Comarca, los ataques de wargos eran tan esporádicos que no se podía considerar un riesgo. 

-Son muy pocos para protegernos. – dijo de nuevo la joven hobbit. Se llevó las manos a la cara y cuando Bilbo puso su mano en su hombro ella se volteó para quedar recargada en su pecho.   
-No, no lo somos. –dijo ella tratando de aparentar más seguridad de la que sentía. No era fácil para ella, de repente tenía que concentrarse en confortar a los hobbits mientras tenía una inmensa necesidad de aventar la joven hobbit que creía tener derecho a ser abrazada por Bilbo. 

-Por lo mismo, les pido que vayan a sus casas y no salgan hasta nuevo aviso.

Los hobbits comenzaron a bajar por el camino de regreso a sus casas, algunos tuvieron la urgencia de correr ligeramente y aquello complació a Amariel. La hobbit se despidió de Bilbo y a ella le dirigió una amable sonrisa. En su imaginación Amariel vio claramente como le lanzaba una piedra a la cabeza por tomarse tantas libertades.

En eso reconocía la sangre de su padre. La necesidad de ser posesiva con aquellos a quien quería de una u otra manera. Era lo mismo con Haleth y Hazad, los quería para ella y no soportaba cuando tenían que estar rodeados de los demás dúnedain. 

Sólo que en el caso de Bilbo sentía algo de culpa. No era lo mismo sentir celos por su primo o su tío que por un hobbit que no era nada suyo, más que tal vez su amigo. Pero es que cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, algo que no podía explicar, sucedía.

-Quédate en tu casa Bilbo. –dijo ella y el hobbit asintió. Ella se alejó por el camino deseando poder hacer más, poder traer un ejército de dúnedain que hicieran sentir tranquilos a los hobbits y exterminar a todos los wargos de una vez por todas. Pero aquello era imposible, los dúnedain eran cada vez menos en cantidad y los wargos no podrían ser exterminados así sin más. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas. 

Bilbo cerró la puerta y cerró los ojos con la frente pegada a la madera. La cabeza le dolía bastante. Era demasiado cruel que ella tuviera que estar ahí afuera, persiguiendo a las bestias, para que ellos pudieran seguir sus vidas en tranquilidad.


	3. Aullidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo espera en su casa a que los aullidos terminen.

Los aullidos llenaron la noche de terror y angustia. Parecían venir de todas partes, retumbaban en todos los rincones y eran infinitos, uno terminaba y empezaba el siguiente. Bilbo se quedó paralizado en medio de su cocina, con la tetera en la mano a punto de servir el agua caliente. Realmente no hubiera pensado que pudiera dejar de moverse el tiempo suficiente para que el agua se enfriara pero así fue. Dejo la tetera en la mesa y se sentó, con el corazón latiendo todo lo que podía y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire de la desesperación.

Habían pasado ya tres días de la última vez que vio a Amariel. Tres días en lo que prácticamente no había dormido ni comido y lo más que recordaba era tomar el té frío. Ni siquiera había prendido la chimenea de su estancia, por lo que había pasado tardes y noches en la oscuridad, solamente sentado, esperando. Esperando que dejaran de escucharse los aullidos y el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y que finalmente ella tocara a su puerta y pudiera ver sus ojos y saber qué todo estaría bien.

Pero algo se debatía dentro de Bilbo. El saberse ahí sentado, sin hacer nada, mientras ella se arriesgaba era algo que lo consumía lentamente. Había perdido la cuenta sobre las veces que se encontró parado frente a la puerta con su bastón de caminar dispuesto a buscarla. Quería verla, aunque fuera un segundo, asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Pero las mismas veces había dado la media vuelta y se había ido a sentar en su silla hasta que el impulso disminuyera. 

Casi coincidía con la puesta de sol el momento en que los aullidos aumentaban de intensidad, por lo que el sonido de los golpes en la puerta fue algo que sacó a Bilbo de balance. Se apresuró a abrir, ¿quién podía ser tan irresponsable para salir justo cuando estaba anocheciendo? Al abrir hasta con cierto miedo, encontró a Maggie Noakes custodiada por una muy molesta Amariel. 

Bilbo no podía estar más consternado. Aquella era la única joven hobbit, que recientemente había entrado en la madurez, que parecía sentir un genuino interés por él. Desde tiempo atrás había expresado su deseo de tener una relación más estable con él pero Bilbo había fingido no entender qué era lo que quería. Ahora, tenerla en la puerta en un día tan funesto, era lo más inesperado que podía suceder.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de nuevo. –dijo Amariel mientras empujaba a Maggie dentro de la casa de Bilbo. 

-¡Espera! –dijo Bilbo apresuradamente al ver que Amariel daba media vuelta sin decir otra palabra. Espera, la palabra que parecía mágica porque clavaba a la chica en el lugar aunque no fuera lo más sabio. 

Lo estaba esperando, volteó la cabeza hacia él y bajo la capucha sólo podía ver sus ojos azules. Esa mirada era la que Bilbo consideraba imposible de soportar, le causaba un vuelco en el corazón y la dificultad para respirar aumentaba. Quería decir que no se fuera, que entrara también en la casa. Quería decirle que estos días sin saber de ella había sido los peores de su vida, que era una tortura estar lejos, aunque realmente ella había estado cerca. Pero no tenía palabras para expresar algo que no entendía, porque todo eso que sentía no parecía algo coherente o propio de un hobbit como él.

-No te preocupes, Haleth ha derribado a muchos, no creo que sigan por aquí muchos días más. –le dijo como si tratara de tranquilizarlo, como si eso fuera a calmar sus nervios y su deseo de protección. Pero él no podía protegerla a ella. Se suponía que era al revés, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Y todas las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en el cuerpo. Amariel subió al caballo y en una fracción de segundo desapareció por el camino. Bilbo se sentía miserable. Antes de que esos ojos azules se cruzaran con los suyos, todo parecía normal, ahora no podía sacarlos de su cabeza. Tenía ganas de cuidarla, de abrazarla, de hacerla sentir querida, cosas que podría sentir hacia una hija. Pero era el momento en que veía fijamente sus ojos azules cuando se despertaban otros sentimientos que no parecían tener sentido. Y eso era lo que se debatía en él y aún no lograba entender lo que sucedía en su interior.

Maggie Noakes estaba por completo silenciosa. Bilbo le preparó una cena bastante apetitosa pero ella la comió como si no se diera cuenta de qué sucedía. Él la miró comer sin sentir el más mínimo deseo de alimento, no podía imaginar la comida en su estómago, hacía que se le revolviera por completo.

-Salí para verte. –dijo ella, rompiendo un silencio que se había vuelto pesado y desagradable.- Fue una decisión muy tonta.

Bilbo quería preguntarle por qué razones había salido, si había sucedido algo en el camino, cómo la había encontrado Amariel, si ella le había dicho algo. Había notado el efecto negativo que producía Maggie en Amariel, como se ponía tensa en su presencia, cómo la miraba sin un atisbo de tolerancia y cómo parecía desesperarle su simple presencia. Era algo que jamás habían comentado, tal vez no fuera fácil para ella como tampoco parecía serlo para Bilbo.

-No tomé el camino, crucé por el bosque. Pensé que aún había mucha luz para preocuparse, los aullidos vienen con el anochecer. Cuando me di cuenta, unos pasos pesados me seguían, aunque no me seguían realmente, parecía que me estaban guiando. Acabé rodeada por tres de ellos y lo único que podía pensar era que sus miradas parecían hambrientas. Se acercaban cada vez más y me quede sin saber qué pensar, qué hacer, solamente podía esperar que terminaran rápido y que no fuera muy doloroso.

Bilbo se estremeció. Maggie se había dado por vencida. Esta relatando el momento en que había esperado morir sin siquiera intentar oponerse. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bilbo y sintió nauseas. Era horrible, pensar que no iba a oponer resistencia.

-Cuando vi la flecha que se le clavó al wargo que tenía frente a mí, justo en el ojo, sentí mi corazón latir una vez más. Cayó al suelo sin vida, convulsionando sus patas. Los otros dos se lanzaron a la dirección de la que había salido la flecha pero sólo uno de ellos logró realizar el movimiento. Otro wargo cayó sin visa con la flecha clavada en un ojo. El caballo salió a todo galope mientras el wargo trataba de atrapar sus patas. Un brazo me recogió al vuelo y me colocó sobre el caballo. Comenzamos a huir.

Bilbo recordó que debía respirar. Había visto a Amariel disparar con el arco antes. Al principio era muy mala, pero todas las tardes entrenaba, una y otra vez, con objetivos que preparaba Haleth. Había mejorado hasta el grado de darle a un wargo en el ojo. Estaba sumamente agradecido por eso, Maggie le debía la vida.

-Cuando comenzamos a sacarle ventaja, sentí que el caballo se detenía. Me horroricé pero ella simplemente me dijo que no tuviera miedo. Volteó con el arco en mano y esperó que el enfurecido wargo se lanzara y disparó la última flecha. De nuevo le dio en el ojo y el animal cayó sin vida al suelo. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, sentí mucha felicidad en ese instante. Pero ella volvió a apresurar el paso del caballo, los aullidos comenzaron a nuestras espaldas, la noche estaba cayendo. 

Maggie durmió en la cama de Bilbo. Él se quedó de nuevo sentado frente a la chimenea apagada, con un té frío en la mano y con un nudo en la garganta.


	4. Orcos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo es más fuerte de lo que cree, jamás dejaría que le pasara nada a la dueña de esos ojos azules.

Pasaron tres días más desde la última vez que vio a Bilbo, tres días enteros sin prácticamente descansar, cerraba los ojos y lo único que veía era fuego. Odiaba el sueño del fuego, era como estar quemándose, el dolor en cada centímetro de su piel y la incapacidad de gritar y pedir ayuda. Así que mejor abría los ojos aunque su cuerpo le suplicara por un poco de descanso. 

Haleth había conseguido encontrar a la patrulla de Bree y ahora eran ocho dúnedains los que daban caza a los wargos, lo cual aumentaba las posibilidades de exterminar a la manada. Los aullidos eran cada día menos, sin tanta intensidad, producto de escasos wargos reunidos; aun así no se sentía tranquila y lo único que quería era desaparecerlos a todos, que no quedara un solo animal espantoso en toda la Comarca.

Bilbo. 

Sus pensamientos la llevaban una y otra vez a él. La poca comida que tenía en el estómago se le revolvía al recordar que había dejado a Maggie con él pero no podía arriesgarse a llevarla de vuelta a su casa. Había sido un verdadero milagro la manera en que la rescato, podría jurar que jamás atinaría de nuevo tantas flechas en los ojos de los wargos de querer hacerlo. Así que ahora estaban juntos en su casa cuando lo único que deseaba era ella estar a su lado y tomar el té de la tarde. 

Fue tal vez la manera en que se relajó al pensar en Bilbo y su rutina lo que hizo que se quedara dormida en el caballo. El silencio fue lo que la alertó, ¿por qué no escuchaba nada? Lo siguiente fue el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo y el relinchar del caballo. Los cascos apresurados cuando huyó la dejaron ligeramente tranquila, había escapado. Pero todo estaba negro, tal vez se estaba desmayando. El olor que llenó su nariz fue lo último que recordó, era nauseabundo.  
_______________________________________________________

-Hay un caballo comiendo las manzanas que se cayeron del árbol. –dijo Maggie muy temprano en la mañana cuando recién terminaban el primer desayuno. Estaba viendo por la ventana, con una expresión hueca, sin dar mayor relevancia al asunto.

Bilbo sintió su sangre helarse en las venas. El corazón no le latía, estaba seguro de eso. Ese había sido el momento de supremo terror que no quería jamás vivir de nuevo, el momento de darse cuenta de que algo horrible le había sucedido a alguien que quería, que le importaba más que él mismo. 

Salió corriendo de su casa y le dio la vuelta completa a la colina para encontrarse en el patio posterior, los gritos de Maggie se escuchaban desesperados, le suplicaba que regresara. Pero él necesitaba ver el caballo, lo tomó por las riendas y fue dócil con él, cosa imposible para un animal de ese tamaño. El color era inconfundible, blanco con manchas negras, lo que le llevó a Bilbo decir una vez que más parecía que montaba una vaca y no un caballo. Y en la silla y en los estribos había sangre. 

Bilbo se dejó caer al lado del caballo, quien a sentir que lo soltaba volvió a comer las manzanas que estaban regadas junto al árbol. No podía siquiera llorar, estaba en shock, se quedó con las manos en la cara tratando de saber qué hacer. El caballo había venido hasta su casa, ¿era tan sólo el último mensaje de ella? 

No. Tal vez sería la estupidez más grande de la tierra pero no podía quedarse sentado sin saber qué era lo que realmente le había pasado a Amariel.  
________________________________________________________

El dolor en la pierna era constante, punzante, persistente. Era como el fuego que soñaba, la estaba desgarrando por dentro. Abrió los ojos, y otro dolor se hizo presente, estaba segura de que la imagen que su ojo izquierdo le transmitía estaba empequeñecida, como si no pudiera abrirlo por completo. La luz hizo que la cabeza la martilleara y que todo diera vueltas. Si no fuera porqué estaba tirada en el suelo seguro que se habría caído. 

El sonido de las voces rasposas terminó por hacerla olvidar el dolor, cosa casi impensable. Eran voces agresivas, violentas y transmitían un sentimiento de horror tan intenso que le daban ganas de volver a perder el conocimiento y no despertar. Pero lo peor era que casi sentía que entendía lo que decían.

De repente, los dueños de las voces estaban a su lado. Dos grandes orcos deformes le daban de patadas para ver si estaba despierta, uno de ellos se agachó su lado y tomó su rostro con sus manos. Pronunció unas palabras. En su cabeza sonaron como es ella, es el mismo rostro. Le dieron ganas de vomitar, estaba tan cerca que podía oler su aliento, era lo peor que había olido en la vida.

El otro orco respondió y Amariel entendió las palabras, él sabrá si es ella, debemos llevarla con él. Acto seguido la puso boca abajo a base de patadas y apretó la cuerda que mantenía sus manos en su espalda. El dolor no fue nada, fue ligero, en comparación con lo que sentía al entender lo que decían. Eso la ponía enferma, nunca antes le había sucedido algo así, jamás había experimentado tal horror.

La dejaron ahí tirada mientras parecían esperar algo, tal vez que anocheciera para poder sacarla de ahí y llevarla con él. ¿Quién era él? Lo único que podía pensar era en el parecido que tenía con su madre, su mismo rostro, aunque de estaturas diferentes. Quién realmente conociera a su madre podría decir que sus ojos eran de un tono miel luminoso y que los de ella era de ese azul cobalto idéntico al de su padre. ¿Era eso? ¿El pasado de su madre la estaba alcanzando? La reina en Ered Luin tenía enemigos entre los orcos, lo habían probado 18 años antes y ahora, ¿estaban de nuevo buscando cobrar esa venganza?

Volvió a desmayarse, el dolor tan intenso hizo que su cerebro se bloqueara.  
___________________________________________________________

Casi anochecía cuando lo impensable sucedió. Bilbo volvió a sentir latir su corazón porque contra todas las posibilidades, la había encontrado. Después sintió que ese corazón se le caía hasta los pies al ver que dos gigantescos orcos estaban a pocos metros de ella y que ella estaba tendida boca abajo con las manos atadas a su espalda y con un reguero de sangre seca en la cara. 

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer él?

La mirada de Bilbo recorrió el pequeño claro en el que se encontraba los tres y con un ligero estremecimiento vio las armas de Amariel aventadas casi al alcance de sus manos. El arco era élfico, un regalo del príncipe de Mirkwood, como le había dicho cuando se lo enseñó orgullosa. Seguramente no era algo que los orcos hubieran deseado tocar por lo que solamente lo dejaron ahí sin prestarle atención. 

Tal vez era una estupidez, tal vez lo único que lograría era que a él también lo capturaran, tal vez ni siquiera podría tensar el arco al ser demasiado grande para él. Lo tomó, así como una flecha del carcaj y con una fuerza que no sabía que estaba ahí, disparó. La flecha le entró por la boca al orco en el momento justo que volteaba a ver a su prisionera y sus ojos hacían contacto con los de Bilbo. Lo había matado pero ya no tenía tiempo de repetir la acción con otra flecha porque el otro orco estaba corriendo los pocos metros que lo separaban con la espantosa espada mellada en la mano. La espada de Amariel, estaba ahí, un poco más allá de dónde había estado el arco. Se movió más rápidamente que sus propios pensamientos, antes de saberlo ya la tenía en la mano e hizo lo único que le pareció natural para alguien de su tamaño, cortar hacia arriba. La sorpresa detuvo en seco el movimiento del orco puesto que Bilbo había cortado su abdomen y los intestinos comenzaban a salir por la abertura. Cayó a su lado aun tratando de alcanzarlo con la espada, los gritos eran horribles por lo que Bilbo le clavó una vez más el arma en el cuello, silenciándolo para siempre. 

Escuchó un relincho a su espalda. No pudo más que sonreír porque el caballo de Amariel lo había seguido, literalmente se sentó al lado de ella para permitir que Bilbo la subiera sobre su lomo. De nueva cuenta la fuerza que Bilbo no sabía que tenía fue lo que le permitió lograrlo, siendo ella una cabeza más alta que él. A veces creía que era bastante pequeña para ser una hija de los hombres, había cosas que tendría que preguntarle, ahora no aceptaría respuestas evasivas de su parte. Lo quería saber todo de ella.

El camino fue lento pues no quería arriesgar a que ella se cayera del caballo por lo que no le sorprendió que llegaran a su casa pasada la media noche. Una muy sorprendida Maggie lo ayudó a meter a Amariel a la casa y luego a su cama, a pesar de la sangre y la suciedad con que estaba cubierta, no se le ocurría un mejor lugar para que descansara. Maggie se encargó de ella y Bilbo dio media vuelta de regreso a la cocina donde acabó de vomitar lo que tenía en el estómago, más que nada ácido y nada de comida.

Pero ella estaba viva y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieren saber quién es la Reina en Ered Luin, lean la primera parte de esta serie, que aún sigue en construcción, Una Montaña, Un Hogar.


	5. Sangre Naugrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La herida en la pierna de Amariel esta infectada, Bilbo teme por su vida.

La fiebre había tardado en bajar toda la noche y Maggie había estado a punto de meterla a bañar en agua helada porque literalmente estaba hirviendo. Bilbo cambiaba el paño de su frente cuando lo sentía de nuevo caliente, una acción que había repetido por horas. Pero con el amanecer parecía que había vencido lo peor, ahora dormía tranquila y ya no estaba balbuceando en idiomas incomprensibles. Uno de ellos parecía élfico, el otro era algo que jamás había escuchado. 

-No ha habido aullidos en toda la noche. – dijo Maggie desde el umbral. Durante la mitad de la noche había sido ella quién había cuidado de Amariel hasta que el cansancio la venció y Bilbo tomó su lugar.- Iré a buscar ayuda.

Bilbo no respondió. Sabía que habría tenido que agradecerle, por todo lo que hizo, por no reprocharle nada; la dejó sola y fue en busca de lo que pudo ser su muerte pero ella simplemente lo había ayudado a cuidar a la persona que él más quería. Porque ahora no podía negar que no había nadie más que quisiera como quería a Amariel y el verla aún en peligro lo estaba destrozando.

La herida en la pierna probó ser algo hecho con un odio supremo. El corte estaba sucio, la carne se veía de un color oscuro bastante desagradable. Cuando el sanador dejó su casa lo hizo con sin poder darle buenas noticias, parecía que la infección recorría ya su sangre. Bilbo estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero tuvo que contenerlas, tenía que concentrarse, tenía que ayudarla. Maggie seguía ahí, cuando Bilbo entró a la cocina para cambiar el agua de su palangana, ella estaba ahí. La fiebre no era tan intensa pero aún no había desaparecido. Si volvía a elevarse tenían la indicación de bañarla en agua lo más fría posible. 

-Iré a buscar a los otros dúnedain. –la voz de Maggie de repente lejana. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba por salir de la cocina y se dirigía ya por el pasillo hacía su habitación. Estaba haciendo las cosas mecánicamente, se sentía desconectado de la realidad. Pensó en el hecho de Maggie saliendo pero se dio cuenta de que en primera se preocupaba bastante tarde y segundo, parecía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad. No más aullidos, no más terror. 

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su sueño. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo entero, los brazos lo estaban matando por el tremendo esfuerzos de los días previos. Otros golpes con más intensidad. Bilbo se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado el paño en la frente de Amariel en un buen rato. Se había quedado dormido. Y además de todo había estado sosteniendo la mano de ella en la suya y ahora lo tenía firmemente agarrado, sus dedos enredados en los suyos. 

Tuvo que soltar su mano, aunque eso le dolió en el alma. Los golpes en la puerta eran ahora constantes. Corrió a abrirla, encontró afuera a Haleth y Hazad parecían a punto de tirar la puerta abajo si no hubiera abierto en ese instante.

Hazad parecía saber lo que hacía. Revisó la herida a consciencia, en ningún momento su rostro traicionó sus sentimientos, metódicamente evaluó la condición del corte y comenzó a retirar las costras que se habían formado. A Bilbo le produjó un estremecimiento verlo sacar su cuchillo y calentarlo con llama de la vela que le había pedido. Haleth se había colocado detrás de Amariel, para poder sostenerla. El padre vio al hijo y ambos asintieron. Hazad cortó la carne, todo lo negro de alrededor y conforme cortaba, la herida empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Era sangre negra, de aspecto horrendo. Bilbo pensó que vomitaría otra vez, pero se obligó a permanecer en el lugar y a observar, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Conforme cortó más profundamente, Amariel comenzó a moverse y a quejarse, repentinamente el dolor fue intenso y gritó lo que hubiera jurado eran maldiciones. Seguía sin abrir los ojos pero aún así estaba llorando. La sangre comenzó a fluir pero ahora de color rojo. Bilbo sintió que eso era lo correcto, que eso le permitiría sanar. 

Después de eso la fiebre comenzó a ceder verdaderamente. 

-Partiré a Rivendell inmediatamente. –dijo Haleth y pareció que iba a salir en el instante. Bilbo los encontró a unos pasos de su puerta principal. Hazad tomó a su hijo por el brazo para detenerlo.

-No es algo que ella quisiera que hicieras. –le dijo. Haleth lo miró sin creerlo. 

-¿Querrás que nos reclamé por qué su hija esta al borde de la muerte y nosotros no hicimos nada? –la voz de Haleth era controlada, no pensaba gritarle a su padre, pero tenía una carga emocional fuerte. Estaba asustado a más no poder, Bilbo podía entenderlo.

-¡Ella no va a morir! –gritó Hazad. Le tomó un momento volver a controlarse.- Tiene sangre de reyes, una herida no la va a matar.

-¡Sangre de reyes! –le tocó el turno de gritar Haleth, el tono que usó fue casi de burla.- Dile eso a Arathorn, no le valió para nada su sangre de reyes, ¿por qué con ella habría de ser diferente? ¿Por qué desciende de dos reyes? ¿Por su sangre naugrim?

-Hay cosas que ni en los peores momentos deben ser mencionadas y lo sabes. –dijo Hazad, la intensidad de sus miradas parecieron chocar. Haleth bajó los ojos después de unos segundos y pareció realmente apenado. Tanto el padre como el hijo se alejaron de la puerta y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la sala de lectura de Bilbo, se quedaron en completo silencio. 

Bilbo fue a la cocina por otra palangana de agua, quería tenerla a mano aunque sentía no sería necesaria. Hazad entró en la cocina, estaba aplastando unas yerbas entre dos piedras.

-¿Tiene harina señor Baggins? –le preguntó.- Ya que estamos aquí pensé que podríamos hacer la cataplasma como se debe y no como la hacemos en el camino.  
Bilbo le proporcionó todo lo que pidió y lo ayudó a preparar la pasta, después la colocaron en la pierna de Amariel y la cubrieron con una tela. 

-Las heridas por las hojas de los orcos pueden ser difíciles de tratar, pero con los años hemos aprendido a enfrentarlas. –dijo Hazad con tranquilidad. Parecía el único que no dudaba que ella pudiera recuperarse de la infección.- No tenga miedo señor Baggins, si los dúnedain muriésemos cada vez que somos heridos, seríamos muchos menos de los que somos actualmente.

Aquello no tranquilizó del todo a Bilbo pero parecía que después de la aplicación de la cataplasma de hierbas, Amariel pareció dormir tranquila. Permanecieron callados por varias horas, Bilbo humedecía los labios de la chica de tanto en tanto. No se le ocurría qué más hacer, quisiera poder darle de comer pero era algo imposible, tenía miedo que le faltaran fuerzas para recuperarse si esto se prolongaba por más días.

-¿Qué significa naugrim? –preguntó de repente Bilbo. Hazad sonrió ligeramente, sabía que el hobbit había estado escuchándolos en la oscuridad de su corredor, perfectamente callado. Pero era algo que no pasaría por alto con toda su experiencia, podía escuchar la respiración de un solo hobbit con facilidad.

-Es la palabra élfica para enano. –respondió Hazad.

-Ah… -fue todo lo que Bilbo pudo decir. Bueno aquello respondía una interrogante, el por qué la estatura de Amariel no le parecía tan impresionante como debía ser, algo que le intrigaba. 

Los dúnedain se fueron tras aceptar compartir los alimentos con Bilbo. Tuvo que comer, empezaba a sentirse mareado y la cabeza parecía dolerle todo el tiempo. Ahora estaba solo con ella y aún en esta sensación tan precaria, lo hacía sentir nervioso. No podía alejar de su cabeza el hecho de que ella tenía sangre de reyes. Podía imaginar tantas cosas, reyes perdidos, reinos destruidos y princesas patrullando La Comarca para proteger a los hobbits. Bueno, eso no lo imaginaba, pero quería saber la razón por la que ella podría estar aquí, en lugar de un palacio. Aunque en realidad el imaginarla con un vestido de seda, rodeada de lujos, con guardias encargados de protegerla, era más bien imposible. En vez de eso, imaginarla sentada en su cocina, con una taza de té, vestida con su ropa de viaje, sin quitarse la capa, con las botas manchadas de lodo; era tan perfecto que su mente viajó a esos días, donde ambos platicaban de cosas simples. 

Amariel abrió los ojos y trató de reconocer el lugar dónde estaba. La casa de Bilbo, estaba segura. Había soñado con cosas horrendas y sólo se iban las pesadillas cuando sentía el calor de la mano del hobbit. La había estado cuidando, aunque no entendía cómo es que había llegado ahí, su último momento de consciencia fue cuando escuchó hablar a los orcos y para su espantosa certeza los había entendido. Después todo había sido fiebre, las cosas que veía deformadas, los sonidos distorsionados, pero ahí estaba Bilbo, eso jamás lo dudó. Había escuchado su voz aunque la mayoría de las veces no entendía nada de lo que decía. Cuando sus manos tocaban su cabeza y su cara mientras se daba a la tarea de cambiar los paños de agua, ella sabía que era él. Por eso ahora que abría los ojos, quería ver cómo estaba, asegurarse de que no se había descuidado por dedicarse a ella. Allí estaba el pequeño hobbit acurrucado en la silla al lado de su cama, por supuesto, con su mano tomando la suya. Amariel sonrió, aquello era algo que necesitaba, saber que él estaba a su lado, que estaba bien. Ahora tenía que volver a cerrar los ojos, quería soñar con los días junto a Bilbo, serenos, sin preocupaciones, tendría tiempo de sanar junto a él. 

-Princesa Amariel. –dijo la voz de Bilbo. Ella abrió los ojos y le sorprendió lo demacrado que parecía su rostro, las grandes ojeras en sus ojos. Levantó su mano y tocó su cara. Él era la único persona que podría decirle esas palabras, con él no podía enojarse. De hecho le había gustado escucharlas, sonaban tan dulces viniendo de él.

-Despierta princesa. –dijo Bilbo y ella sonrió. Pero que precioso se veía su Bilbo cuando le decía princesa, tocó sus labios con sus dedos y los recorrió con ternura. Eran suaves, más que suaves.

Bilbo besó a Amariel aunque pensó que aquello no era cierto, debía estar soñando, el sueño más hermoso de su vida entera. Ella había abierto los ojos y parecía disfrutar el hecho de que él le dijera princesa. Sus dedos tocaron sus labios y no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella y besarla. Fue algo que duró unos cuantos segundos, pero no podría pedir más, eso le había bastando para desbocar su corazón y para volver su respiración algo incontrolable. 

-Princesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensé que terminaríamos en este punto... este giro con Bilbo es inesperado hasta para mi.


End file.
